


The key maker

by AlexaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Curse Breaking, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Talking Animals, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/AlexaAckerman
Summary: When Levi inherited the huge house which once belonged to his beloved grandma, he didn't expect that he isn't the only one living there.Who is this man and how is it possible that a squirrel can speak? Let's follow Levi's journey discovering magic and mystical creatures. And maybe he can even help to lift a curse for which a certain key is needed.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	The key maker

**The key maker **

  
The grating, heavy door was opened in one swift motion, dust trickling down on his pitch-black hair makes him sneeze. "Goddammit! When was the last time someone has cleaned up in here?", he said in an annoyed tone, sniffling, and as he shakes his head, the dirt slowly makes its way down to meet the old parquet. He puts the slightly rusty key back into his jacket pocket. 

  
Levi looks around, and just like back in the old days, the size of the entry area is simply overwhelming. He makes a few steps further inside, the door behind him still opened and on the porch, stacks of moving boxes were waiting to be taken inside as well. 

  
"Why did I actually say Yes to this? I must be crazy...", he lets out a nervous laugh, realizing that a lot of work was waiting for him to be done. 

  
"Well then… let's get started! The house doesn't clean itself and there's no one else here who'd help me anyway." 

  
\--- 

  
"Did you hear that? Seems like someone new has moved in!". Astounded, the grey-brown squirrel pricked up its furry ears, listening carefully to the footsteps and various sounds coming from above. "I know…", a short moment of silence followed, the man lost in thoughts, until he spoke again, his voice velvety deep: "I knew that he would move in the second his grandmother passed away." 

  
With a questioning face the squirrel sitting on his shoulder asked: "Don't you want to say Hello to him? I'm sure he has many questions. This house is quite unlike others and- nnmpfh?!" A hazelnut was shoved between its incisors and a sharp, glowing gaze looked into the round, brown eyes warningly. "Don't you dare going up. He'll soon find out on his own!" 

  
\--- 

  
"Where on Earth are my cleaning supplies? Shiiit!", he hissed and his hand grabbed the next box in hope that this one would contain the things he was desperately searching for. The big box was opened hastily and rummaged through. "Hah! Finally, thank God.", the black-haired pulled out two unopened packs of cleaning rags, a pair of rubber grooming gloves and different types of cleaning agents. He was standing in the middle of the master bedroom surrounded by more than 15 boxes. Carrying all of them upstairs already had taken quite some time, he didn't want to waste more. "I should start with the bathroom and then continue here." 

  
Whistling a melody, he made his way to the grand bathroom, holding all the cleaning tools in his hands. The door swung open and the light switched on. Levi's eyes wandered around. There was a huge bathtub with gold decor running along the edges. The two basins came in a similar design, above them a fancy-looking mirror. Next to each basin, there was a high cabinet for storing things like towels, washcloths and hygiene products. However, as luxurious as it might appeared, everything was just covered in dust and needed a thorough clean-up. "That's… definitely going to take a while. Shit! It's bigger than I remember, bigger than my old kitchen.", he realized. A chuckle went through the room. "Yeah, very funny...", the raven murmured. But when he got what he just said, a shiver ran down his spine, his eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned around. Nobody could be seen. "What the... maybe I'm crazy after all? Or my ears are playing tricks on me? That must be it … Jesus Christ!" He clutched his heart, which was still pounding fast. 

  
\--- 

  
"Oh, come on! That was so mean. Stop frightening the handsome, young man, Winny!" 

  
"First of all, you better stop calling me 'Winny', okey? And secondly, let me have some fun. It's been ages since someone has lived in this house." The next words he spoke were barely more than a whisper, whispered to no one but himself: "Indeed, he's very handsome." 

  
He chuckled again. However, this time, Levi couldn't hear it. 

  
\---


End file.
